wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Smog
Smog is a male SkyWing owned by Shadowhawkart (Both here + on the canon wiki). Do not edit this or use him in any shape, way, or form! Appearance Smog has very dark red scales, stained by years of lurking in the caverns of a volcano somewhere in the Sky Kingdom. His talons were silver, but have been stained more of a gray ashy color over time, as have his horns. His wings are a dark orange, almost bordering on a shade of brown, but his eyes are a piercing gold. His palms have been scratched and beaten from walking amongst volcanic rock for so long, and are textured a lot like Kestrel's in that way. His back armor is like dark charcoal, and his underbelly scales are a lighter maroon. The edges of his wings have many small tears and nicks in them, but no scratches cause him to be incapable of flight. Personality Smog is quiet, and keeps to himself, but will be relatively friendly among other dragons that don't appear hostile. He prefers solitude over anything else, though, which is why he lived alone near the NightWing volcano after it erupted. He can often be found sitting on the edge, looking down into its dim embers. He's felt how the poisonous gases wafting out of the volcano have damaged his lungs over time, but he doesn't care, feeling as if he's bound to it, willingly, to spend the rest of his life there. He wouldn't leave the volcano if his life depended on it (which, in a sense, maybe it does). Abilities Smog's firebreath is hotter than average. He often practices breathing fire on the edges of volcano, trying to mimic its ferocity and power. He is alright at flying but not as good as some dragons due to the fact that he hasn't flown in awhile, except to get to the edge of the volcano and back to the cave in it where he lives. He's slower than some dragons when it comes to speed in a fight, and also cannot run or fly for long distances due to the toxic gases that he's inhaled into his lungs over time. However, he somewhat makes up for it with his deadly firebreath, which he uses often in battle. He'll sometimes swing his head from side to side, making himself his own flamethrower until he scorches the other dragon enough for them to give up and fly away...or die depending on the circumstances. Because of his residence near the volcano for so long he's grown a slight resistance towards heat, and, if he was out in the desert, would probably tolerate it a little more than most dragons. History He saw the eruption from a safe distance away when he was a young dragonet, and has been in awe of its fire and power ever since, despite the destruction and deaths it caused. One night he ran away from his family to pursue what he called "The God-Fire", the volcano and its fierce lava and smoke that he witnessed several days before. It made him believe that dragons weren't the most powerful things out there, and in turn began to almost consider the volcano as a god, throwing sticks and leftover meat into as if that would keep the lava and magma burning. He sits vigil at it every night, as if to guard it from something that could possibly damage it. Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Content (Shadowhawkart) Category:Characters